Hurt
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: One-shot. A bit bittersweet. About how Kitty is when she learns that Kurt is dating Amanda and how she feels on it. Again, a one-shot.


I've been reading a lot of these stories...URGH! *bangs head*

Neko: Calm down will you.

URGH! I have other stories to update and such! Stupid writers block!

Neko: *rolls eyes* Just update one story every day or so.

*perks up* That sounds like a plan! Okay! Now on with this story! *rubs hands together*

Neko: Review. And we don't have chapter titles for this one surprisingly.

And sorry for the bad German translations and spelling and such. So please forgive me! *bows* And this is a one-shot I guess...We'll see where it goes!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

I was surprised to learn that my best friend, Kurt Wager, was dating Amanda. I had dumped Lance six weeks ago. I was sick of him trying to push me into something that I didn't want to do and he didn't really care for me like I thought he did. I watched from the lunch table at school with sad eyes latched onto Kurt and Amanda. He was smiling at her with that smile that I've always loved. He was making her laugh like he use to with me. They were holding hands and it hurt me. I had come to terms that I am in love with my best friend. I tore my gaze away from them, my chest tightening with pain and jealously. I sighed, getting up from the lunch table and walked to my next class. The bell rang just in time too. I realized that I had the same class with Kurt. I felt tears threatening to spring up, but I pushed them back, placing my poker face on. I sat down in my seat and my heart broke when I saw them kiss. I could feel the tears coming up, but I blinked them away, turning my head away from the scene. Why couldn't I tell Kurt right then and there that he was the guy that I wanted, that I am in love with. I blocked everything out when Evan congratulated him about getting a girlfriend. I was in hell. I was paying for this. I was sure of it. It was torture just being here, hearing them talking about it and him ignoring me. As soon as the bell rung, I shoved past Kurt and Evan, hearing a, "What's her deal?" and just kept walking. I wanted to go home and sulk in my bed. I couldn't stand being here, around him. It only broke my heart more. I was so selfish and naive. Why didn't I realize that Kurt was the guy for me? I sighed heavily, getting into Jean's car. Rouge was there already, the usual scowl on her face. Jean was sitting in the driver's seat. She started it up and backed out of the parking lot, heading towards the mansion. The guys rode in Scott's car. At least I didn't have to face Kurt. As soon as Jean parked her car, Scott's car came up as I was climbing out of the car. Kurt was there in the car and he didn't even look my way. I forced back my sob and tears as I quickly walked out of the garage, phasing through everything until I reached Rouge and I's room. I dumped my stuff and collapsed on my bed, sobbing into my pillow. This was the price that I have to pay for all the times that I ignored Kurt for Lance. I didn't even hear Rouge come in. I just blocked everything out, not caring about anything anymore. After all...this is my sin to pay.

**_Chapter 2_**

_ 6 Weeks Later_

I blew a piece of my hair out of my face, looking at the image in the mirror. I rarely wore makeup anymore plus I didn't really eat, but no one noticed because of my vegetarian diet so no one thought of it. I looked away from the image in the mirror and down to my wrist, healing cuts mocking me. Some were old while others were new. I heard a knock and I swiftly pulled my wristband over the cuts and opened the door.

"About time." Rouge said in her southern accent.

"Sorry." I said, walking out of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

I didn't hear anyone in the kitchen and I entered it. But as soon as I entered it, I froze, seeing Kurt. He was talking on the phone, a smile plastered on his face, his eyes sparkling with joy. I bit back my tears, quickly phasing through the floor and down to the basement where there wasn't anyone. I choked on a sob, pulling out a small pocket knife that I always kept with me and pulled up the wrist band and hovered the knife over my wrist. I drew in a shaky breath and pulled it away from it, recovering my wrist. I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down slightly, slicing the skin on my thighs. I shuttered, drawing more lines until five new cuts covered my thighs, both of them. I pulled out a washcloth and wiped up the blood. I continued to clean up the blood until it stopped bleeding. I pulled out some bandages and bandages my thighs. This was my sin and I didn't want anyone to find out. I sighed heavily and headed back upstairs. I didn't want to go to school, but I had to. As I entered the living room, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry."

I looked up to see Kurt, he was distracted, still on the phone and walked away. I looked to the ground, new round of tears falling down my cheeks. This is my punishment, my hell, my torture.

**_Chapter 3_**

_Four Weeks Later_

I was looking over my balcony, staring at the ground below. I had lost Kurt. He went on his anniversary with _her_. I sighed lightly then bit my bottom lip, feeling my semi-sharp teeth slice my lip. I didn't even wince but ran my tongue over my lip, tasting the copper. I touched my lip and drew my fingers away from it, seeing blood on my finger. I rolled my eyes. Great, I sliced my lip. I sighed, licking the blood off of my finger then whipped it on my jeans. I heard a soft _'BAMP'_ behind me, causing me to jump. I looked behind me to see the source of my punishment, my torment. Kurt Wager. My eyes widened at the site of him. I haven't seen him for 9 weeks, for two months and he's suddenly here. I noticed something a bit...off. He smiled weakly and said, "Gutten ta Kätzchen."

My heart leaped to life at the old nickname. How I missed it. I smiled, feeling the sting of my cut, "Hey Fuzzy. Like, what's up?"

He was messing with his barbed tail, his elfish ears were drooping slightly and his body was more hunched over then before. Something happened I'm guessing.

"Ya okay Fuzzy?"

"Nein." He said softly.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Ja, I vould."

"So what happened?"

"She broke up vith me. She said that she vant a relationship vith a demon." he said, his tone very sad.

I could hear that he was close to crying and my hands curled into fists, my sharp nails digging in my palm. I didn't even feel it pierce my skin. I felt the blood drip down from my closed hand. That bitch will pay, but right now, _my _Fuzzy Elf needs me. I came up to him and pulled him close, hugging him to me. It felt good to hug him again, to hold him close, to even breath in his scent. He smelled like the forest with a hint of spice. It was earthy yet spicy at the same time. I felt his arms wrap around me, hugging my close and buried his face into my chest, which I didn't mind. I smiled softly, running my hand through his hair. His ichigo fur was warm against my cold skin and I felt him move away from me. I looked into his golden eyes. He was studying me, worry beginning to flow into his eyes.

"Kätzchen." His tone was stern, his eyes narrowing.

I suddenly tensed up, forgetting that I had bandages on my legs, making it look bulgy. I swallowed heavily and looked away from his eyes, but his hand caught my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. I felt his predestine tail move over the bandages on my thighs. I stood still in fear, frozen at what he was doing. He frowned deeply and asked, "Kätzchen, vhat have you been doing to yourself?"

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't find the words. They wouldn't come out. He let out a sigh and placed his forehead against mine, studying me, "Keety...vhy?"

He study me so carefully and I said softly, "Because of you."

He jerked back in surprise, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief, "Was?"

I looked down. I could feel sadness creeping up on me again. I felt arms wrap around me, pressing me against a strong chest and I saw blue. I blinked, startled then asked softly, "Kurt?"

"Vhy Keety? I'm not vorth it."

I tried to reel back, but I couldn't. Kurt kept a good grasp on me.

"Don't say that Kurt! Don't you ever say that!" I said angrily, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Or veally?"

"Yes really...you are worth it to me." I whimpered out, shaking.

I felt him take a big whiff of me and I felt his tail tugging my pants down. I stiffened, scared. I then felt him grab my wrists, pulling the sweatbands off of them. He back away, looking me over and I could see shock run across his face.

"Kätzchen..." he said very softly.

I hugged myself, ashamed. I closed my eyes, trying to hid from his piercing golden gaze. I felt two warm soft fuzzy hands grab my face and tilted it up. I suddenly felt something warm and soft press against my lips. My eyes shot open, seeing Kurt. Kurt was kissing me! He was kissing me! He pulled away, looking at me with warmth and love.

"K-Kurt..." I whispered.

He smiled and said, "Ich liebe dich mein Kätzchen."

Warm tears fell down my cheeks and I pressed myself against him, drinking in his warmth. I felt him run a hand through my hair and his other hand rubbing my back slowly.

"I'm vorry I left you Kätzchen. It von't happen again. I promise." He whispered into my ear.

I nodded softly and I pulled back, looking into his golden eyes and leaned up, pressing my lips against his and mumbled, "I love you too Kurt."

I knew that I was his forever and he was mine. Only his golden eyes, his tail, hands, fangs, love, and his soul belong to me. Everything that I am belongs to him, it always has and it always will.


End file.
